Night Rain
by DaynaJD
Summary: Gojyo was dead when this was over. That no good pervert just thrust this bleeding, sweating girl his way without a second regard. What the hell was Sanzo supposed to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Saiyuki story. Hope the boys aren't too OOC. Hope you like it. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 1**

She ran, sneaker-clad feet sending up puffs of dust each time one struck the path. She ran along the moonlit dirt path, as fast her legs could carry her, not daring to glance back over her shoulder. It didn't matter anyway. She didn't have to see the thing that was chasing her. She could hear it: its grunts as it ran after her, the gravel as its massive clawed feet hit the ground.

Her lungs burned, her thighs quivered, and she could barely feel her feet, but still she ran. The horror that was behind her forced her to continue despite the pain. But she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her breakneck pace for very long. Already, black spots appeared in her vision. Behind her, the beast bellowed. She gulped in another lungful of air and forced her tired legs to keep moving.

Ahead, barely visible although the moon was full and the stars shone brightly, was a bend in the road. Once past the bend, she could find a place to hide, assuming, of course, that the sparse landscape offered such a welcomed opportunity. Otherwise, the thing that was behind her was sure to make good on its promise: she would become its next meal.

The bend loomed closer. Fifteen yards, ten, five, two. She pumped her legs faster, willing the last of their strength to make her fly around the corner and hopefully into salvation. Because if there was nothing to hide behind, no shelter, she was done for.

She barely slowed as she rounded the corner.

There were bright lights in front of her. Something screeched. Someone screamed, very possibly her. Then sharp pain. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was going to post again tonight, but I figured what the hell. Hope you enjoy. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 2**

Sanzo slammed his foot on the invisible brake pedal a Hakkai slammed down on the real one. But he wasn't fast enough. Jeep crashed into the girl, sending her up over the hood where she smashed into the glass. Jeep whined as the glass cracked, but it held against the force.

"What the hell?" Sanzo yelled as Goku's head smacked against the back of his. "Damn it!"

"Is anybody hurt?" Hakkai asked. Their vehicle came to stop and the demon stepped out of the driver's seat. "Except, of course, for her."

Gojyo joined his friend next to the hood of Jeep as Goku and Sanzo exited from the other side. The second all four members of the Sanzo Party were gone, Jeep transformed back into Hakuryuu, the small white dragon, dumping the girl to the ground as he did. He flew the short distance to Hakkai and perched on the man's shoulder, rubbing his nose against the green clad shoulder. Hakkai absently pet the dragon as he stared down at the girl, now in Gojyo's arms.

"And where did you come from?"

Sanzo looked down at the half demon and the limp form he held. The monk ran a hand through his blond locks before digging in the sleeve of his robe for a pack of smokes. He tapped one out, placed it to his lips and was about to light when tall dark and ugly burst from around the bend.

The demon stopped short when it noticed the four men. Its dark gaze dropped to the girl before surveying the group. Sanzo glared at it from behind the flame of his lighter, almost daring it to take another step forward as he lit his cigarette. He could use a good fight right now after the way this night was going. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out in the direction of the demon.

"Good, now I'll have dinner to go along with my appetizer," the demon finally hissed. It charged the group, clawed hands reaching forward to grab the nearest person.

"The hell you will," Gojyo responded. Before Sanzo knew what was happening, an unconscious, bleeding lump was shoved his way despite Hakkai's chiding, "Gojyo, please be careful with her."

Sanzo barely watched as first Gojyo, followed very closely by Goku, sprang into action against their attacker. His attention shifted to the dead weight in his arms. One golden eyebrow twitched up as purple eyes narrowed. Gojyo was dead when this was over. That no good pervert just thrust this bleeding, sweating girl his way without a second regard. What the hell was he supposed to do with her? Looked like she was dead already, anyway. He was about to drop the body in disgust when a firm hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Stop moving, Sanzo. Ah, there, she's still alive luckily. Although where she came from and how she got here is still a bit of a mystery. The nearest town is the one we just came from, half a day in the opposite direction of where she was coming from. And the next town is still three days away."

Sanzo looked away, his gaze shifting to the fight just as Goku smashed the demon in the gut with his Nyoi-Bo. Gojyo's Shakugetsujou was quick to follow, and just like that the fight was over. The monk hadn't even smoked his entire cigarette. A pale green light sent his gaze back to the momentarily forgotten girl and Hakkai. Chi energy spread from Hakkai's hands, pouring life energy into the beaten girl who was still in Sanzo's arms, still bleeding on Sanzo's robe. The priest frowned.

"We need to take her back to that town, Sanzo," Hakkai stated calmly as he healed the woman.

"She's not our problem," the monk replied. He continued to stare at her. Her hair, the color of glazed caramel, was plastered to her face with sweat and blood. Her skin was ashen and her breathing shallow.

"We did hit her with our jeep."

"And we can't just leave a pretty lady out here all alone," Gojyo chipped in, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He stood above Hakkai as the other man continued to heal the girl.

"And we barely got to eat anything while we were there," Goku added.

"Why are you always thinking about your stomach, you stupid monkey?"

"I am not, you stupid water sprite."

"Yes you are. All we ever hear from you is about how hungry you are. And don't call me stupid, you dumb monkey."

"Stop calling me stupid, pervy water sprite."

Sanzo could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing. He should have gone on this mission alone. Why did he have to put up with these idiots?

"Shut up or I'll kill you both!" he yelled as he moved to grab his gun from his robe. But as soon as he shifted, the girl in his arms whimpered, her face contorted in pain.

"Careful, Sanzo. I stabilized her, but she's still wounded. We really should return to town. Hakuryuu." The dragon butted his head against Hakkai's shoulder before launching into the air. He landed a few feet from the party and transferred into the hunter green jeep. Sanzo watched, his frustration growing, as Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku all took their places. Three sets of eyes turned and faced him, waiting for him to make a decision. He could feel the headache building behind his eyes.

"Fine," stated the monk. As gently as he could, he did take Hakkai's earlier warning into consideration, he moved the girl around in his arms until one of his arms was cradling her head and the other was wrapped around the underside of her knees, bride style. With her situated, he took his seat next to Hakkai.

Jeep jerked into motion, headed back in the direction they came from. Sanzo cradled the girl against his chest. They went over a bump and she groaned and fisted part of his robe in one hand. Without thinking, the blond shifted her in his lap so one hand was free and began running long fingers through her caramel colored hair. She stilled, yet his robe remained clutched in her fist.

Next to him, Hakkai offered a soft chuckle. Sanzo merely shifted his purple gaze to the demon and scowled.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo," the healer offered quietly. "We'll get to the town soon."

"Good. This is wasting enough time as it is. We can be rid of her and continue toward India."

Sanzo sat facing forward, his gaze never wavering from the road ahead. His hand threaded slowly through caramel locks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 3**

She came awake quickly. Blue eyes flashed opened as she bolted upright. A wave a pain washed over her chest and hips, causing her to breath in sharply and fall back to the bed clutching at her chest.

"Calm down," a steely voice commanded from her left. Ignoring the pain, duller now than when she first woke, she half scooted half dragged her body into the corner of the bed. Her eyes darted over the room until, finally, her gaze swept over the speaker. Pulling her knees to her chest, she stared at the blond man sitting in a chair next to the bed, a newspaper casually lying across one cream clad knee as hard purple eyes glared at her from behind reading glasses.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I'm not going to hurt you. You've been unconscious for 2 days. You think if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now." His gaze shifted to the door as he took the glasses off and set them on a small bedside table. His hand moved to grab at the package of Marlboros, tapped out a stick, and stuck it in his mouth. "Where the hell is Hakkai?" he mumbled around the cigarette before lighting it.

She watched as he took long drags, blowing the smoke toward the closed door. It drifted in spirals to the open window at the foot of the bed she was still crouched in the corner of. She leaned forward, breathing in the second hand nicotine.

"Do you…do you have another one of those? I mean…can I…um…can I have one?" Eyes flickered to her. A puff of smoke escaped his lips and drifted in her direction. Again, she breathed in deeply.

She watched as slim hands tapped out a white and tan stick from the red and white package. He reached across the small space, the cigarette stretched out toward her, just out of reach. She crawled forward, leaning over the edge of the bed, and plucked it from between his thumb and forefinger and jammed it in between pink lips. A flame appeared before the white tip, turning it bright red. She sucked on the tan flitter, blue eyes sliding closed as the first rush of nicotine filled her lungs and coursed through her veins.

She took in another long drag before opening her eyes again. Purple stared back at her, his eyes lingering on her lips.

"Been a long time since your last cigarette?" the man asked as he sat back and lit another cigarette for himself.

The question caught her off guard. She couldn't remember if she had even smoked before. It just smelled so good and it felt so good. But she couldn't remember. "I…guess," she replied hesitantly, drawing the stick from her lips and ashing in the tray that sat on the small bedside table. She looked at it for a moment, her mind trying to gasp for some time reference, but she couldn't remember. She took another long drag, more to calm her frazzled nerves than anything else. She couldn't remember a fucking thing. Who was she? What was she doing here? Where was here?

Silence and smoke settled over the small room as they both finished their smokes.

Her attention turned to the man sitting next to her on the only chair the room provided. She studied the man as she smoked. He was pale with blond hair and an athletic body that was accented by the tight, black, sleeveless turtleneck he wore. His lower half was covered by a cream colored robe, the sleeves tired around his waist. His black clad arms were crossed over his chest, one rising occasionally to briefly remove the cigarette and flick the ash into the ashtray.

"Thanks," she finally said as she snubbed out the spent butt. He nodded. "Um…where I am?"

He glanced up. "At an inn. You were being chased by a demon."

"And you saved me?"

"It wasn't my idea," he replied without looking at her. His attention was focused back on his newspaper, his glasses resting lightly over his sharp nose.

"Sanzo," a new voice from the doorway chided. The girl pushed herself further in the corner of the bed at the sight of the newcomer, ignoring another wave of sharp pain that stabbed into her chest and set her hips on fire. The new man glanced at her, his soft green eyes filling over with worry.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," the newcomer explained as he entered the room and took slow steps toward her bed as if she were some wild animal who might bolt at any quick movements.

"I already explained that," the blond, Sanzo, replied. He stood, tucking his paper under his arm as he did, and glared at the brunette over his glasses.

"I'm done babysitting. Let me know when we're ready to leave." He didn't look back at her as he left, leaving the door creaked open behind him.

"Sanzo," she heard someone whine.

"Shut up."

"But I'm hungry."

"Lucky, you, Sanzo. Spending all that time with a beautiful chick like that."

"I said shut up!"

"Sanzo, can't we get something to eat."

"Is that all you think about, you stupid monkey?"

"At least I'm not some perverted water roach."

"I'll kill you both!"

The voices faded down the hall, leaving the girl alone with the strange man with the monocle. He smiled down at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. She returned his gaze, but she didn't move further into the corner of the bed. She didn't relax either.

"I'm Cho Hakkai," the man introduced himself. "What's your name?"

He spoke as if she was a child and she frowned although she knew it was justified by her skittish behavior. Still, she was – she couldn't remember exactly how old – but she wasn't a child.

"I'm…" but her name escaped her. It was there, on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't recall it. She stared up at Hakkai, helpless, panicking as she tried to recall something from before she woke up in a strange room with a strange man watching over her.

"I can't…I don't…"

"Shhh, it's okay. You hit your head when you fell. You should lie back down. You aren't fully healed yet. I'm sure it will come back to you soon." He helped her settle back down under the covers, pulling a thin blanket up to her chest.

"Hit my head?"

He chuckled nervously. "We kind of hit you with our jeep. You just ran out in front of us and I couldn't stop in time. You don't remember?"

She shook her head and closed her eye. Images starting forming, replaying in her mind. "I remember running…and that thing chasing me." She looked up at him, her helplessness reflected in a silver rimmed monocle. "I…there's nothing before that. I can't remember." Glacier blue eyes welled with tears that quickly spilled on to pale cheeks. She hastily brushed them away as she looked back down at the black sheets that were crumbled in her balled fists. A tender hand touched her forehead.

"I'm sure it will come back to you," Hakkai repeated. "You should rest. You're not fully healed yet and I'm sure this has tired you out."

She nodded and closed her eyes, but her mind continued to stir long after she heard the door to her room slide closed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain **

**Chapter 4**

Sanzo leaned against the wooden panel next to the doorframe, his head cast down, his eyes closed. He only returned for his smokes, which he left sitting on the bedside table. He stopped at the door when he heard Hakkai still in there, talking with the strange girl with eyes the color of ice – where had he seen eyes so blue before? – about how she came to be in her current situation. He waited, not wanting to interrupt a private moment, when he overheard her strife at her memory loss.

His suspicious rose.

Hakkai backed out of the room, sliding the door closed as he exited. Sanzo waited until he heard the click to be sure the girl wouldn't overhear.

"I don't like it."

"Really?" Hakkai replied as he tilted his head to look at the monk.

"She lost her memory. Don't you think that's a bit convenient?"

"Sanzo," replied the demon, "I think she hit her head and it caused some memory loss. I doubt it's some evil plot against us. Besides, she was running from a demon when we found her. If she's powerful enough to take on all of us, surely she would have just killed the demon."

"Hmp," Sanzo grunted, "It doesn't matter. We're leaving in the morning."

He started to open the door, but Hakkai stopped him. "She still needs our help. We can't leave yet."

Sanzo turned his gaze to his companion. "She's not our problem."

"We did hit her with our jeep."

A pause as the blond considered it. "We're leaving in the morning." With that, he opened the door and slipped into the room.

The girl was lying on her side, the sheet clutched in between her fists. One foot shifted under the covers and she moaned in her sleep. She rolled over, and Sanzo could better see her face. She was pale, almost ashen, and a thin glean of sweat covered her brow. She moaned again, her face scrunching in pain. Her caramel colored hair was splayed across the pillow, with bits sticking to her damp forehead.

Without thinking, Sanzo reached a hand out. Just before his hand made contact to brush the thin strands back, he came to his senses and stopped. What was it about this girl that he found so familiar, and so dangerous at the same time? Quickly, before he gave in to any more temptations, he grabbed his package of cigarettes and turned to leave.

"Amaya," she shouted as she bolted upright, the sheets pooling around her waist, her gray tank top twisted around her body. Her eyes were wide open, her pupils darting this way and that, although Sanzo couldn't tell what she was looking at.

"Excuse me?"

Piercing eyes were suddenly on him. He felt as if she could see through him, as if she were looking straight into his soul. He didn't like it.

"Amaya," she repeated. "My name. It's Amaya. I just…I was dreaming." Her eyes dropped back down to the bed. Sanzo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. There was something about this girl, something that didn't sit well with Sanzo. The sooner they left her, the better.

He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. The girl, Amaya, looked up as the first puffs of smoke were exhaled. Silently, he offered one to her, which she hesitantly took. She placed the stick between pink lips. Sanzo fished his lighter out of his sleeve. He lit hers with a flick of his wrist.

"So you remembered?" he asked after she took a long drag.

She nodded as she continued to stare at a spot on the sheets. Even though she wasn't looking at him, Sanzo could tell she was more worried than excited by the fact. Her shoulders slumped, her fingers twisted in the sheet. She moved only to remove the cigarette from her lips and flick the ash at the floor. "It just came to me."

He couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he didn't say anything at all. Instead he continued to the door. She didn't say anything as he pushed the door open, stepped through the threshold, and exited the small room.

He leaned back against the doorframe, silently finishing his smoke. His thoughts drifted to the girl on the other side of the thin sheet of wood. Amaya. With eyes like crystal clear water or ice under moonlight. With skin the color of ripe summer peaches. With hair the color of caramel. . With nothing except her name.

Sanzo ran a hand through his blond locks. The sooner they left her behind, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy. ~safarigirl

** Night Rain**

**Chapter 5**

She woke up slowly. Her body hurt less as she stretched out the kinks from lying in bed for so long. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, hands resting across her forehead as her thoughts raced.

She'd had a dream again, but she couldn't remember the details. She was running from something, or maybe to something. There was some task she was supposed to do, but it was fuzzy. She closed her eyes, trying to recall the images that danced through her mind while she slept.

"Come on, Sanzo, you were the one who was in such a hurry to leave this morning," a voice yelled from outside.

Amaya sat up and leapt from the bed. She looked around the room, suddenly frantic. Everything was gone: the paper, the cigarettes, the reading glasses. Folded over the chair was a pair of clean jeans and a clean grey tank top.

"Yeah, you didn't even let me have breakfast," a second person called.

Amaya striped out of the borrowed black button-up shirt she had been sleeping in and hastily dressed in the provided clothing, which, judging from the fit, were hers. She barely got shoes on her feet and the pants zipped up before she shoved the door open and raced down the hall. Muscles first overused and then not used while she was bedridden protested to the sudden rush of activity, but the girl ignored her complaining body.

She raced down a set of stairs, across a small reception area, and almost collided with the young girl who must have worked there before bursting through the doors. The hunter jeep was just pulling away and Amaya leapt in front of it, almost causing a repeat of the night she was first hit by the four men.

Hakkai slammed on the brakes just in time.

Amaya let out her breath all at once as a shaking hand crept up to rest on the hood of the jeep.

"Amaya, are you all right?" "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hakkai and Sanzo cried out at the same time. Amaya leaned against the jeep, catching her breath before she replied.

"It seems she doesn't want us to leave without her, Sanzo," one of the other men offered. Amaya glanced up at the speaker. His hair and eyes were the color of crimson hibiscus flowers. He smiled. "And why should we leave such a pretty lady behind?" Amaya could feel the blush crept up her neck to her ears.

"Shut up, Gojyo," Sanzo growled. Amaya immediately switched her gaze to the monk. Her breath caught as he stared down at her.

"Amaya, you should be resting," Hakkai called. Amaya nodded slightly, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from Sanzo's harsh amethyst orbs as they bore into her.

"Amaya." Hakkai was next to her, a hand on her hand where it rested on the jeep. "I should get you back upstairs. You need to rest still."

"You can't leave me here," she suddenly yelled out, her gaze never breaking from Sanzo's. "Please, you can't leave me."

"Take her inside, Hakkai," was Sanzo's unsympathetic response.

Amaya broke. Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground. She fisted the dirt in front of the car as tears threatened to spill from closed eyes. She felt a hand on her back, another on her shoulder.

"Sanzo," Hakkai said softly.

"I knew you were a jerk. I didn't know you were such a heartless bastard," the man named Gojyo spat out. "Making a girl cry."

"Really, Sanzo, this is harsh even for you," the forth added.

She could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. And she couldn't stop it. She didn't even understand why she felt the way she did. She had only known these men for a day, but they were all she knew. They were all she could remember and she didn't want them leaving her behind. She didn't want him leaving her behind. There was something else, as well, something deeper that she couldn't put words to. It didn't matter anyway. All that matter was that they didn't leave her.

Mumbled words finally reached her ears. It took her a moment to realized it was her voice, begging. "Please, please please please please please please." Over and over again, she repeated the word as if it were her own personal mantra. She felt someone kneel in the dirt next to her.

"There there," Hakkai whispered. "It'll be all right."

"We're not taking her with us," Sanzo repeated, his voice cold and distant.

"What an ass."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, up tight bastard. "

"I'll kill you."

"Go ahead and try it."

"Sanzo's right, though," Hakkai whispered as Sanzo and Gojyo continued to yell at each other. "We shouldn't take you with us. We're in some seriously deep shit right now, and you could get hurt. Stay here, Amaya. I'm sure someone will be able to help you find your family. Or your memories will return and you'll find your way home."

Amaya kept her head down as she listened, shaking her head back and forth. She didn't care where they were going.

"Please, don't," she choked out. "I won't be in the way, I promise."

The man next to her sighed. "Sanzo, we might as well just take her with us. We can at least take her to the next town, were someone might recognize her."

"Come on, Sanzo, it's the least we can do. We did hit her with the jeep," the forth spoke up.

Amaya stayed silent. She held her breath. It felt like her heart stopped beating in her chest.

"Fine. If it means I don't have to listen to you guys bitching any more, she can come with us."

Amaya's head shot up. She wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand before slowly standing. Sanzo was sitting in the jeep, his arms crossed over his chest, his head cast down.

"You're sure?"

"Get in the damn jeep before I change my mind."

Amaya scrambled past a chuckling Hakkai to the tail of the vehicle. Gojyo extended a hand and helped her into the back. She took a seat in the middle, in between the redhead and a brunette with a golden crown around his head.

"I'm Goku," the brunette introduced himself the second Amaya was seated.

"She doesn't care who you are, monkey boy."

"Shut up, asshole. I wasn't asking you."

"Thank you, Sanzo."

"Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I wasn't going to update til tomorrow, but it's done now, so I figured what the heck. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you enjoy. ~safarigirl

** Night Rain**

**Chapter 6**

Sanzo glanced in the rear view mirror. Amaya was dozing, her head resting against Gojyo's shoulder. The car was oddly silent, even Goku hadn't complained about being hungry for a while. The priest sighed and shifted his stare back to the road before them. The girl was at least good for one thing: he could finally think in peace.

Except his thoughts kept returning to her. Who she was, what she was? They had been traveling together for a day and a half and he still couldn't figure the girl out. He sensed something about her, something familiar, but he didn't understand what his instincts were trying to tell him. He fished his smokes out and stuck the butt of one in his mouth. It sat there for a moment, resting on his lip, as he searched for his lighter. He was just inhaling the first drag when he felt it.

"Sanzo," Hakkai warned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Won't these guys give it a rest?" Gojyo chimed in from the back seat.

Hakkai chuckled. "We are pretty popular. At least we'll get a workout."

"I'm too hungry to fight right now," Goku complained. He peeked his head over the seat. "Sanzo, what about Amaya?"

"Right. We can't have her in the middle of this," Hakkai added. Sanzo frowned.

"That's why I didn't want her to come with us." He sighed loudly. "Leave her with me."

The jeep came to a stop. In the back, Sanzo heard Gojyo whisper something to the sleeping girl, but he couldn't make out the words.

"What?" she asked sleepily. Sanzo didn't answer. Instead, he got out of the jeep as the first of the demons materialized out of the forest. Goku was at his side in an instant. Hakkai stood on the other side of the jeep. Sanzo felt more than saw Gojyo and Amaya step out of the back. The second it was empty, the jeep transformed back in Hakuryuu. The little white dragon took to the air.

"Sanzo party," the lead demon called out, slapping a large stick against the palm of his hand, "hand over the Maten Sutra and we'll kill you quickly."

"Sanzo," Amaya whispered as she crept closer to the priest.

"Stay behind me," he replied in a harsh whisper. He turned to the demon and pointed his Smith and Wesson at it. "No."

Next to him, Goku materialized his Nyoi-Bo. He twirled it around his hand before letting it rest casually over one shoulder, a huge grin on his face as he did. The demon growled at them.

"Then we'll come and take it!" He signaled and demons rushed out of the woods towards the party. Two were met by a blast of chi from Hakkai. Another fell as Goku leapt at it, kicking in its head. The crescent blade of Gojyo's shakugetsujou cut through a forth and fifth.

Sanzo's focus moved from his companions. Three demons were running at him. Behind him, Amaya whimpered and grabbed a handful of his robe. Sanzo only spared her a single glance – he felt a rush of déjà vu - before firing. Three shots, three dead demons. A shot to a demon that was behind Goku while the youngest member of their group was dealing with two in front of him. His fifth shot found a demon that was trying to sneak up behind Gojyo.

"These assholes just don't give up," Gojyo commented through the cigarette that hung from his month as he swung his weapon around, killing the demons in front of him.

"They are persistent," Hakkai responded with a small grimace when more replaced the few he killed.

"Yeah," Goku added, taking a brief break to lean against his staff. He jabbed it out into the gut of a demon that rushed toward him. "This is bull-"

His sentence was cut short by Amaya's scream. Sanzo turned around and shot the demon that was grabbing at her, dropping it to the ground in front of her. He took a step toward the blue-eyed girl as he reloaded his gun, standing over her protectively. She was kneeling, her entire body shaking. Gun reloaded, Sanzo turned back around to focus on the rest of the battle.

He emptied the barrel, dropping a demon per shot and thinning the horde. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow blast of chi further thin the demon population. Goku and Gojyo were equally doing their parts until there were only a few demons left. Sanzo flicked his banishing gun open and casually reloaded, not worrying about the remaining demons. His companions would take care of them.

"Sanzo!" Goku and Hakkai yelled at the same time.

Sanzo spun around. The demon leader was in front of him, a huge evil grin on his face, his sword leveled at Sanzo's mid-section. Goku and Gojyo were too far way. Hakkai couldn't send out a chi ball without hitting Sanzo in the blast. His gun wasn't loaded yet and the demon was too close to dodge out of the way.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried again as the demon lunged. Sanzo waited for the ripping pain, the heat of the blade, the cold of the blood. Instead, the demon twitched, his month open in a silent scream. He slid off of a stainless steal blade to reveal Amaya standing behind the demon, twin sai in her hands. Her head was down, staring at the blood that dripped off her weapon.

"Amaya!" Hakkai called out. Sanzo felt the healer stop at his elbow as Amaya raised her head. Her blue eyes, so vibrant only a moment before, were dull and blank. She took a step forward. Sanzo raised his gun.

"What the hell is going on?" Gojyo yelled. Sanzo ignored him.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded as he aimed the gun at the girl's head. She took another step forward. As she did, Sanzo noticed a necklace hanging loosely around her neck, resting just under her collarbone. His eyes darted back up to her dead eyes when she stopped, the barrel just touching her forehead. Dead eyes locked with Sanzo's purple gaze. She raised her weapons and pointed the tip of one at Sanzo.

"I will shot you," Sanzo said with a calm he didn't feel. The tip of the sai pressed against his chest, just over his heart.

"Amaya, stop it," Goku yelled.

"Goku!" Hakkai yelled.

"Let me go, Hakkai. Sanzo!" Sanzo blocked it out of his mind, ignoring his companions. Only the girl in front of him existed. The point of the sai pressed harder into his chest, pricking the skin.

"This is bullshit," he whispered before shouting, "Snap out of it, Amaya. Amaya!"

It was like he flipped a switch. The light can back into her eyes. They shifted from Sanzo's purple orbs down to the sai still pressed against his chest and bounced back up to Sanzo. The weapons slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"I don't-" her eyes rolled back into her head before she could finish her thought and she followed her weapons to the ground. Sanzo reached out, catching her before she hit the dirt. He gazed at her. She looked so calm now that she was unconscious. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, the most prevalent being who the hell was this girl and why didn't he put a bullet through her skull, as he gently tucked a stray strand of caramel hair behind her ear.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried, breaking the moment.

"I'm fine," the priest replied more harshly than he intended as his hand snaked around the girl's neck.

"And she seemed like such a nice girl, too." Gojyo said as he lit another cigarette. He casually linked his hands behind his head as he puffed on the stick. "What the hell just happened?"

"I suspect that her limiter came undone," Hakkai guessed, crossing his arms over his green clad chest. Sanzo nodded in response even as his fingers explored the back of her neck for the clasp to the simple silver chain.

"That demon must have grabbed at it when he had her," Sanzo replied as his fingers brushed against the clasp. He struggled with it for a second before it closed beneath his slender digits. Task completed, Sanzo scoped the girl into his arms and held her against his chest.

"Let's go before more of them decide to show up. Hakuryuu."

Three blank faces met his stare as he settled into Jeep. Goku snapped out of it first and bounced to the vehicle, taking his customary seat behind the blond priest.

"You're serious?"

"You're an idiot," Sanzo replied to Gojyo's inquiry. The half-demon turned to his friend, but Hakkai was already making his way to the driver's seat.

"Hakkai!" The human-turned-demon looked back over his shoulder at the redhead and shrugged.

"Come on, Gojyo," Goku called from behind Sanzo. "Hurry up, man. The next town shouldn't be that far, and I'm starving."

Sanzo rolled his eyes at the statement even as Gojyo shrugged. Hakkai hide a chuckle beneath his hand and a well-timed cough. The healer stepped on the gas after the half-demon hopped into the back next to Goku. Sanzo missed the snide comment that started their fight, his attention back on the girl in his arms. His mind continued going over the battle, and, more importantly, what happened to Amaya to make her change from a frightened girl to a killing machine. There was more to it than a snapped limiter, Sanzo could feel it.

"We're going to have to watch her," Hakkai said, his voice barely heard over the bickering from the back seat. "We don't know what happened back there, Sanzo. She could have been sent to kill you."

It was strange how Hakkai's thoughts seemed to parallel his own. "I know."

"You pesky brat, you're taking up all the room back here."

"I am not, cockroach. Move your damn legs. They're on my side."

"I have long legs. I can't help that you're a midget."

"Take that back, water sprite."

Sanzo felt the vein in his forehead throbbing. With one swift move, he grabbed his fan, reached around, and smacked both Gojyo and Goku upside the head.

"Will you two shut the hell up?! I can't think with all that noise," he yelled as he turned back around in his seat and adjusted his hold on Amaya. He stared at her pale face for a moment before closing his eyes. He needed to figure the girl out and quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope things are interesting in this chapter and that you enjoy it. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 7**

Her hands were covered in blood. The rich color filled her vision until there was nothing but the blood. She couldn't tear her eyes away even as a scream ripped from her throat. She tried frantically to wipe the blood away on the dirt she was kneeling in, but it only spread to the ground, seeping outward and engulfing everything.

"Very good, Amaya. I had my doubts, but it seems you did it," a woman called. Amaya scrambled to her feet and spun around. A figure, faceless and shrouded in shadow, stood behind her. Behind the figure, concealed by the shadows, were four shapes lying on the ground. Amaya's heart dropped into her stomach as she took a step forward.

"Did what?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer. Her entire body shook.

"You killed the Sanzo Party," the shrouded woman replied. With a cackle of laugher, she stepped back, revealing the lumps in the dirt.

Amaya dropped to her hands and knees as bile rose in her throat. Gojyo. Hakkai. Goku. Each lay in a pool of blood. She couldn't stop the trembling that overtook her as her eyes hesitantly shifted to the last body. Sanzo. Blood spilled from the chest wound. Vacant purple eyes glared at her accusingly.

Amaya tried to scramble backwards, tried to get away from those dead eyes, but her body was rooted in place. She couldn't tear her blue eyes, filling with tears, away from Sanzo's. The woman laughed.

"They all need to die."

"No," Amaya yelled. "I didn't do this."

"Really? Are you so sure about that? Look down."

The spell that was keeping the girl in place broke and Amaya looked down. Her sai were clutched in her fists, each blade dripping with the life force of the four men.

"No!" she screamed again as she threw her weapons to the ground.

"Now bring me the Maten Sutra," the voice commanded. Amaya felt her body respond against her will. She struggled, fighting as she rose and took awkward steps toward Sanzo. His dead eyes seemed to follow her every move as she walked closer and bent down to remove the stained parchment from his cold shoulders.

"That's right, Amaya. Bring me the sacred scriptures carried by Genjo Sanzo. Good Amaya. Bring it to me, Amaya."

"Amaya."

She shot upright, her head swimming with images of blood and death and a wicked voice that sounded familiar. Oh Gods, they were all dead. She killed them. It was all her fault. They were dead because of her. She cradled her head in her blood-soaked hands, willing the images to go away.

"Amaya," the voice repeated. A hand settled on her shoulder. Amaya jerked her head up and found purple eyes veiled with concern looking back at her. "We're not dead. It was just a nightmare." She looked at him dumbfounded before the words registered into her sleep and horror fogged brain. She hadn't realized she spoken her thoughts aloud.

Unable to hold back, Amaya launched herself at the man sitting next to her, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. It took a second for strong arms to wrap around her back as Sanzo awkwardly returned the hug. Amaya felt new tears in her eyes as she held his warm body against hers, willing away images of the cold stiff that still plagued her mind.

"It felt so real. I though you were all dead. She said I killed you, that I had to bring her the scripture. I didn't want to. I didn't want to kill you, but there was so much blood and I couldn't stop myself and-" the girl babbled as she cried into the black silk of his shirt.

Sanzo awkwardly patted her back. "Well, we're not dead. Stop crying. It was just a – she? Who is she, Amaya? The one who told you to kill us?" he asked, disentangling her from him and holding her out at arms length. He stared down at her, and she felt as if he suddenly towered over her even though he was only half a head taller than her.

Wanting anything else to look at, her eyes darted around the area, taking it in for the first time since she awoke. It was dark out, the stars offering little illumination against the black of night, but enough for her to clearly see the forms of Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai sprawled on the ground around the remains of a burnt out campfire. Images of her nightmare bounced in Amaya's head, but she forcefully pushed them back. They were asleep, not dead.

"Amaya, answer the question," Sanzo's voice darted in, interrupting the girl's thoughts. She jerked her head around, finding his hard eyes once more.

"I…I don't know," she replied truthfully. There was suddenly something incredibly interesting on the ground next to her knee where she knelt, and her gaze stayed locked on that spot.

"Amaya, why did you want to come with us so badly?" His question sounded accusing and harsh. She risked a glance up and found his expression matched his voice. A frown marred his features and his eyes were hard twin amethysts staring back at her. Amaya dropped her crystalline gaze back to her knee

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to leave me," she replied, her voice small.

"What are you hiding from us?" he whispered. Amaya wondered if he meant to say it out loud at all. When she didn't immediately respond, he sighed and stood, his hands sliding from her shoulders as he did. On impulse, Amaya reached out and grabbed his wrist, stilling him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his gaze impatient.

"I'm starting to remember things. Just bits really, a flash here and there, a smell that triggers something. And mostly, in my dreams," she finally blurted out as she dropped his wrist. "And I'm not really sure I want to remember. This isn't the first nightmare I've had. And it's not the worst, either. Sanzo," she paused, not sure how to go on. It must have showed on her face.

"Just spit it out already."

"I think I did terrible things before, hurting people for reasons I don't remember. What if I'll do more terrible things?" Her dream flashed before her eyes. She shifted so she was sitting, her back leaning against a log. Amaya sighed as she drew denim-clad knees to her chest and wrapped thin arms around her legs. Caramel hair cascaded over dark blue fabric as she rested her forehead against her knee. She took a few deep breaths, steadying her nerves before she continued.

"I feel like I was sent here for a purpose, like I'm someone's puppet in a play I don't want to act in. I don't want to hurt anyone." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Silence followed, punctuated only by Goku's soft snores and the chirps of crickets. The smell of Marlboros drifted toward her and Amaya glanced up. Sanzo was still in front of her, a cigarette pressed between his thin lips. Elegant fingers drew it from his mouth as he blew the spent smoke out. His eyes were turned away, toward the dark night that surrounded the group.

He didn't speak when he finally looked back at Amaya, his cigarette halfway smoked. He wordlessly fished out his pack and tossed it to the girl still sitting at his feet. His lighter followed. Amaya caught both and lit up, inhaling deeply. Her gaze shifted to the night, following Sanzo's earlier line of sight. It was calming, staring into the nothingness. She allowed her mind to relax, to clear of the chaos that filled it. For a moment, she could forget about everything.

"That's bullshit, you know," Sanzo finally remarked, startling Amaya from her reverie. The girl shifted ice blue eyes back to the monk. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his friends.

"You have a choice," he elaborated. He turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "If you don't want to play, don't. If you don't want to hurt anybody, don't. It's that simple."

"That simple, huh?"

He didn't respond. His cigarette finished, he turned from her, returning to his bedroll and laying down to sleep. Amaya watched him for a moment, smoking her cigarette to the end. When it was finished, she lay back down, her hands folded under her head, and stared at the stars above.

She never considered that she had a choice. She thought back to the hazy images of her past, most of them filled with blood and death and pain. She thought back to her dreams, also filled with blood and death and pain. Maybe that's just what her life was: nothing but blood and death and pain. But Sanzo said she had a choice. Maybe losing her memory wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she could walk away from the blood and death and pain and start a new trek into the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. First I couldn't log into FanFiction, and then it wouldn't let me upload. And sorry this chapter is short. Also, I think Sanzo is a little OOC, but I'll let you guys decide. Hope you enjoy it. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 8**

Sanzo sat in the front, next to Hakkai. One leg was crossed over the other. His chin rested in the palm of his hand as he stared at the landscape whipping by. He was so lost in thought he could almost tune out the annoying chatter of Gojyo and Goku. Almost.

"Hey Ape, hand me another beer."

"Get it yourself. I'm not your slave."

"You're closer to the cooler, so just grab me one, jackass."

"I said no, you asshole."

Sanzo felt the throbbing in the vein above his right eye. He reached into his robe for his fan.

"Here, Gojyo," Amaya chipped in. "And you know, you really shouldn't talk to Goku like that."

"Yeah, cockro-"

"And you shouldn't say those things to Gojyo, Goku," Amaya interrupted.

"Sorry," both the half demon and demon mumbled at the same time.

"Well, that was interesting," whispered Hakkai. Sanzo grunted in reply, but when the passengers in the back seat remained quiet, he snuck a glance at the rear view mirror. Gojyo had a hand resting on his cheek as he stared out at the passing landscape. Goku's knees were pulled to his chest. His golden eyes were hidden by his bangs as he stared at his feet. Sanzo could only guess what his charge was thinking. Amaya sat between them, ice blue eyes closed, her face tilted up into the sunshine as it beat down on the car. Her arms were folded atop her head, the wrists resting in a patch of caramel colored hair. Her hands bent up, her fingers splayed, the wind blowing through them. Pink lips curled up in the faintest of smiles.

Sanzo scoffed and turned away. The girl was obviously losing the little sanity she had left after sitting in between the two nitwits in the back. He ran his fingers through blond hair as his other hand searched for a half smoked pack of Marlboros. He tapped a stick out and lit it. He glanced back at the girl.

"What are you doing?' he finally growled out.

"Nothing." "What's your problem?' Goku and Gojyo replied at the same time. Sanzo shook his head.

"Not you two, for once," he added quickly. "Her."

"Feeling the wind," Amaya replied without looking up. "While I still can."

"What does that mean, Amaya?" Hakkai asked before Sanzo could. The girl looked down then, her eyes locking with Sanzo's even as she answered Hakkai's question.

"You're going to drop me off at this next town, right? And really, it's for the best, so I don't kill you all."

"You won't do that," Goku exclaimed, his face paling. Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged pointed glances, both understanding but neither saying it aloud. Sanzo saw it all out of the corner of his eye, his focus never leaving the demon girl's ice blue eyes.

She would do it. Sanzo saw that clearly enough when the tip of her sai was digging into his chest. There was something off about the girl, something that turned her into a puppet. And he didn't know from whom she was taking instructions. It didn't matter. As they stared at each other, Sanzo could read it: she knew she was programmed to kill him and nothing short of her death would stop her.

The comment suddenly became clear. He didn't know if maybe his violet eyes gave him away, but she nodded slightly, just enough for him to see that his guess was right. He looked away.

"Che," he scoffed, hiding the pounding of his heart, the slight shaking of his hands. This girl, who he barely knew, would do that rather than kill him, a complete stranger to her. Sanzo couldn't decide right away if that was noble or pathetic. One the one hand, he got to live another day. On the other hand, she wasn't going to fight it. Was just going to give it. Pathetic.

"Want a cigarette?"

"Yeah."

Their fingers brushed as she took the offered stick from him.

"Hey, asshole, you never offer me cigarettes," Gojyo yelled from next to Amaya. Sanzo ignored him for once, lighting the girl's smoke and watching as she inhaled.

"You hear me, you prick monk. I want one, too."

Sanzo turned in his seat, facing forward once more. "Then buy your own damn pack," he shot back at Gojyo. It was half-hearted and both knew it. The car settled back into an uneasy silence. The town was only another half hour away.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter is a little longer. Please leave a review if you like it. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 9**

Amaya smoked the cigarette slowly, savoring the taste of the nicotine and tobacco on her tongue. She knew, without a doubt, it would be her last one. Once they drove away, leaving her behind, she would walk in the opposite direction, find a nice little spot of ground, and simply fade away. She took one last long drag of the cigarette before flicking off the cherry and throwing the butt to the wind. She resumed her position - head tilted back, eyes closed, hands resting on top of her head so she could feel the wind blowing through her fingers.

It calmed her, soothed her, and soon her mind drifted. Why did she feel the way she felt about these four travelers? She barely knew them, had only been traveling with them for 2 days, only knew them for a total of 4 days. It didn't make any sense. They were complete strangers and yet…and yet not. Especially Sanzo. She felt she knew him from somewhere, almost a once upon a time kind of feeling. It was as if she knew him from some hazy dream that she couldn't quite remember. She chuckled to herself at that thought. Her entire life, at this moment, was like a dream she couldn't remember.

Still, no matter the reason, she knew in her heart of hearts that she did not want to kill these four. So, she was making a choice. It felt like the correct one.

Something tugged on the side of her grey tank top, drawing her from her reverie.

"Yes, Goku," she said quietly, not opening her eyes to look at the younger demon.

"You're really leaving when we get into town?"

"Yes, Goku."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"But…why?" Goku whined, his voice rising.

Amaya sighed.

"She doesn't have to answer your stupid questions, monkey."

"I wasn't talking to you, water sprite."

"Your voice is annoying. Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Both of you shut up!" Sanzo yelled from the front seat. Amaya heard something smack both Goku and Gojyo and smiled.

"We're here," Hakkai announced, the tremble in is usually happy voice betraying him. Amaya's smile faded. She allowed herself one more moment in the back seat of Jeep before opening her eyes and standing. She took Gojyo's offered hand and allowed him to help her down.

"So you're leaving us?" Hakkai asked, joining the rest as the jeep transformed back into Hakuryuu. The small white dragon flew to the brunette and perched on his shoulder. He cooed at the demon girl, his neck straining so he could head butt Amaya. She reached a small hand out to pet behind his ears.

"Yes," she replied, sweeping her caramel colored hair off of her face. She looked at the four men surrounding her, her eyes meeting each in turn. Green-eyed Hakkai with his kind smile. Red-eyed Gojyo with his smirk. Sweet golden-eyed Goku. Her gaze traveled to Sanzo and they locked stares, purple with light blue. She let her gaze linger on his for a moment.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku whined, breaking the moment, if there had been a moment. Amaya wasn't sure. Sanzo turned his purple orbs to the shortest of the group and sighed.

"Fine, we'll go get something to eat." He turned without another word and walked away without looking back. A chill traveled up Amaya's spine as a sudden sense of déjà vu washed over her. She shook her head to clear it.

"Good luck, Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku," she said with a small wave as she too turned to leave them.

"You as well, Amaya," Hakkai replied. Amaya nodded. She took a few steps down the street before she stopped and looked back. The four where walking together. Gojyo's hands were stuffed in his pockets and, although she couldn't see it, there was no doubt that a cigarette hung from his lips. Hakuryuu perched on Hakkai's shoulder while the man walked in between Gojyo and Goku. For his part, Goku could barely contain himself. Amaya allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips as she watched him almost bounce down the street next to Sanzo.

Sanzo. She felt the panic well in her chest as she watched him walk away. Her feet moved of their own accord, taking her forward against her will. She fought it, digging her fingernails into her palms, clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth. She forced her eyes from his retreating back. Forced her feet to walk in the opposite direction.

"Don't let him leave you," a voice cried in her head. "You have to stay with him."

Amaya forced her feet to flee. The panic rose as she ran blindly through the town. She turned a corner, a second one, a third, until she saw the edge of town. She ran as fast as she could, not caring that people pointed and stared at her. She needed to get away from this place, from Sanzo.

"Go back!" the voice insisted. "Go back!"

When she finally stopped, she was deep in the scrub brush outside of town. She sat, not caring where she fell, and cradled her head in her hands as she rocked back and forth.

"No, I'm not going to," she whispered over and over, trying to ignore the voice and its compulsion.

"Go back," it whispered back seductively, "Kill them all. Kill Sanzo and take the scriptures. Go back and kill them."

The voice felt like a caress as it whispered its instructions over and over again. Slowly, it broke her down. Slowly, it took over. Slowly, she stood and headed back into the town.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, I think this is the longest chapter to date. And there's some action. Hope you enjoy it. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 10**

Sanzo picked at his food while Goku and Gojyo fought over the last of the spring rolls. He furrowed his brow and a frown creased his mouth when Goku stood, almost tipping the table over in the process. Across from him, Hakkai smiled with false charm.

"Sit down, Goku," the green-eyed man said. Sanzo was grateful. A headache was building behind his eyes.

"I was saving that one," the eighteen year old whined, his bottom hovering over the chair, his chopsticks locked with Gojyo's around the bit of food.

"I didn't see your name on it," Gojyo bit back, standing as well.

"Sit your asses back down!" Sanzo yelled, drawing his fan from his sleeve and smacking both the redhead and the brunette across their heads.

"Sanzo," Hakkai reprimanded, his voice soft. Sanzo ignored him and continued eating as if nothing happened. But the monk wasn't very hungry. When he deemed he had eaten enough so that Hakkai wouldn't harass him, he put his chopsticks down. A quick glance around the table revealed that Goku had cleaned more than his fair share of plates, and that Gojyo and Hakkai were likewise finished with their meal. With a snort, he stood.

"We're leaving."

"But, Sanzo."

"Now."

Surprisingly, he didn't hear any more arguments. The group paid for the meal and made their way to the door. Sanzo settled in to the passenger seat. He fished out a cigarette and lit it before crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for the rest of the group to take their places in the jeep.

"Hey, isn't that Amaya?" Goku asked as he climbed in behind Sanzo. The priest didn't bother turning.

"I think you're right," Gojyo agreed. Sanzo arched an eyebrow and turned his head to where Goku pointed. His eyes followed the long tanned finger to the figure shambling toward them. Her caramel hair blew around her, revealing three facial tattoos and pointed ears. Her ever-present silver chain was missing. Her blue eyes were blank, dead.

"You think she changed her mind?" Goku asked as he jumped out of the car and started toward her. He stopped when Gojyo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think she changed her mind, Goku," Hakkai supplied, catching on to the same changes Sanzo noticed about the girl. They watched as she continued toward them, her shuffling gait making her look like a puppet.

"Kill Sanzo," she said, her voice hollow. A chill ran down Sanzo's spine to hear it. He hide it by standing and stretching out his back as he took one last drag of his cigarette and snubbed the butt out under the heel of his shoe.

"Hate to do this to such a pretty face," Gojyo wisecracked as he called his weapon to his hand.

"But we certainly can't let you kill Sanzo," Hakkai added, taking a stance and drawing chi energy into his cupped hands.

"Amaya, snap out of it," Goku added, his Nyoi-Bo appearing in his hand. "Cause I won't go easy on you if you're trying to hurt Sanzo."

A sai appeared in each of Amaya's hands.

"Guess that's all the answer we're gonna get," Gojyo commented.

Sanzo grunted, taking out his Smith and Wesson. He pointed at the demon girl and pulled the trigger. But Amaya was quicker than he would have guessed. She leapt into the air, dodging the bullet and bringing her closer to the group of four.

Goku charged, his staff whipping up and coming down where she had been, but she wasn't there anymore. A sai struck out, catching Goku in the bicep. The young man growled, but didn't slow. He came in, his staff swinging out to trip her. She jumped up and over it, gracefully landing across from Goku, her weapons posed in front of her.

Sanzo took the opportunity to shoot again. Again, she dodged out of the way. This time, Gojyo was ready for her. The crescent blade of his shakugetsujyo shot out toward her. A sai went up, blocking the blade and bouncing it back to the half-demon. Gojyo, too skilled with the weapon to let that bother him, whipped the handle a different direction, causing the chain to fly toward their enemy. It wrapped around one of the two sai. Gojyo smirked. The expression fell from his lips when, with a flick of her wrist, Amaya untangled her weapon and freed herself.

She was in the air again, hurdling toward the redhead. Gojyo lifted his weapon, blocking her attack with the shaft before spinning it in his hand to hit her with the flat end of the shakugetsujyo. The sound of metal clanging on metal filled the air as Amaya blocked. Goku used the distraction to his advantage, attacking Amaya from the side, the gold tipped staff connecting with her ribs. She flew through the air, smacking into a nearby building. A yellow ball of chi blasted her, kicking up dust and debris as it smashed into her and the wall.

Gojyo lit up a cigarette as he, Goku, and Hakkai returned to Sanzo's side. No one was smiling.

"Why do you think she did it?" Goku asked, as he stared at the spot Amaya had just been.

"I think she was brainwashed," Hakkai answered when Sanzo didn't. Sanzo ignored them, his violet gaze locked on to the pile of rubble that used to be a building. He wasn't convinced that the girl was dead and gone.

"It's a shame to waste such a beautiful life," Gojyo added.

"Don't get careless," Sanzo snapped, his gun still training on the ruins. Three heads snapped up when the debris moved, shifted, and revealed Amaya, cut and bruised but weapons still in hand. Dead eyes stared down at Sanzo before she leapt into action, half running, half jumping toward the group. Goku and Gojyo had their weapons out as Sanzo emptied the remaining bullets at the girl. She was quick, only one of the four grazing her bare arm. It didn't slow her.

She jumped at Goku first, her sai slashing left and right, one catching Goku across the thigh has he tried to dodge out of the way. Sanzo clenched his jaw as he reloaded as quickly as possible. He noticed a dozen cuts on the girl's torso, the blood oozing out to stain her grey tank top, but she showed no sign of being in pain, no sign of stopping.

He took aim and shot. One of the sai, posed for a killing strike over Goku, flew from her hand. Her head jerked up, dead eyes finding Sanzo and locking with his purple ones. She back flipped away from Goku, allowing the monkey to regain his footing, and found the weapon again. Rearmed, she came in fast, running for Sanzo.

Hakkai stepped in front of the blond priest, his hands forming a chi blast. The yellow energy charged the demon girl, hitting her in the chest. She flipped head over heels, and landing in a pile on the ground. But she had her feet back under her before Gojyo could deliver the killing blow with the flat blade of his weapon.

She stood for a moment before the four traveling companions, weapons at her side, blood streaming in rivulets down each arm. Lifeless eyes hidden beneath caramel hair made it difficult for Sanzo to calculate her next move. It didn't matter. She was standing still. He leveled the gun at her and squeezed the trigger.

She lunged to the side, the bullet taking only a chunk of her hair. She rushed past Hakkai, her sai twisting her hand as she moved. The ball of the handle can back, slamming against the back of the healer's skull. The human-turned-demon took a single step forward before crumbling to the ground.

"Hakkai!" three sets of voices yelled, but Sanzo focus couldn't stay on Hakkai for long. Amaya and Goku met in a clash of weapons and curses.

"Crap, she's gotten stronger. How the hell did she do that, Sanzo?" the brunette struggled to spit out as he pushed against the girl with his Nyoi-Bo. The priest didn't know how to answer, so he grunted instead, keeping his weapon targeted on the girl as her and Goku fought. What the hell was she? And, more importantly, who the hell was controlling her? He glanced around, but couldn't feel any other demon in the area. He couldn't fight something that he couldn't see.

"Shit," Goku swore, pulling Sanzo's attention back to the battle in time to see the blade of Amaya's sai slit across his chest, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake.

"Goku," Gojyo exclaimed, clenching the shaft of his weapon tightly in his hand. The crescent blade shot out, headed to Amaya's back. She twisted at the last moment, one weapon blocking Goku's attack, the other fending off Gojyo's. It was an imperfect defense, and she received another cut for her troubles, but Sanzo noted that she still showed no signs of slowing down.

Amaya pressed her attack, spinning left and right, flipping over Goku's head, relentlessly plunging her blades at Goku. The boy, for his part, was blocking, spinning and jumping with equal zealous, but Sanzo could see that his attacks were slowing. Even with Gojyo adding his support, tag teaming with Goku, they could not stop the demon girl. All three were cut up and bruised. Goku and Gojyo were breathing hard.

"Damn, this bitch won't go down," Gojyo puffed out as he took a quick breather, leaning against his weapon. Sanzo saw an opening and shot, but missed again. Amaya jumped up, spinning in the air. Her foot kicked out, colliding with Goku's face. Her other foot struck out at Gojyo, smashing into his chest before he could get his weapon around to block it. Both men stumbled, Gojyo falling to his knees. Goku took a single step before he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Goku," Sanzo yelled out. His gaze was ripped way from the fallen boy when he heard a faint "shit," from Gojyo. The redhead was lying on the ground, blood seeping from a wound on the back of his head.

Seething violet orbs rose to meet listless blue. She stumbled toward him, all the proof Sanzo needed that the puppet's body was at its limits even if the puppet-master wasn't.

"Give me the scripture," the hollow voice demanded. It almost sounded like Amaya, but was distance and cold. Sanzo steeled himself as he stared at the strange girl before him.

"No."

"I will have that scripture, Genjo Sanzo."

"Over my dead body."

"Then you will die," was the calm response. Amaya continued to stagger forward, her sai raised, ready to take his life. He didn't lower his gun.

"I will kill her," he announced to whoever was pulling the strings.

"See if I care."

She stopped a few feet in front of him. He wouldn't miss. She couldn't dodge that close to him.

"No!" The scream erupted from the girl and, just as Sanzo pulled the trigger, blue eyes cleared.

"Sanzo," she whispered, crystal clear eyes locking with his for just a moment before she collapsed to the ground, her life's energy draining from the bullet hole.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hope this chapter isn't confusing. In order to explain what needed to be explained, I had to put in Amaya's side of what happened last chapter. Oh, and a twist. Italics are flashback. Hope you enjoy it. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 11**

She was swimming in darkness. Nothing made sense. No up. No down. Nothing. Just the black.

She couldn't move. Something held her down, clamps on her arms and legs keeping her in the darkness.

Something flashed, the light blinding. A figure silhouetted against a window of light disappeared before she was completely sure she'd seen anything. Where was she? Why couldn't she remember?

Another flash. A man with brown hair and green eyes. Who? The name came to her: Hakkai. He looked injured, hurt. A flash of metal. No, don't kill him!

Fierce golden eyes. Sounds of metal clashing against metal. Nothing else in the darkness. She knew those golden eyes: Goku. He was fighting. Who was he fighting? She could help him. Blood. She hoped not his. She won't kill him. She wouldn't kill any of them.

Gojyo. She would never forget his red eyes and hair. The cuts on his arms matched the color of his hair. No. He was injured too. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She didn't want to hurt any of them.

"Give me the scripture." It sounded like her voice, but it didn't. She strained against the bonds that held her. What was happening? She hadn't spoken, and yet that was her voice.

"No." That voice, harsh yet somehow smooth at the same time. She knew that voice. How did she know that voice?

"I will have that scripture, Genjo Sanzo." Genjo Sanzo? She knew a Genjo Sanzo, didn't she? Yes, she remembered a Genjo Sanzo. And suddenly, she remembered everything.

_She was beyond scared; she was terrified, her body frozen with fear. Her parents were dead, killed before crystal eyes by crazed villagers. They didn't do what the humans accused them of. She knew it. Her parents were good demons. They would never hurt the villagers. They would never hurt anyone. They told her to never hurt anyone. She fingered the silver chain around her neck, the one her father gave to her. He said it would protect her._

_The man in charge turned on the young girl, an evil snarl marring his features. "This one, too. We can't have the spawn following in the footsteps of the parents."_

_They closed in on her. Amaya closed her eyes, tiny fists clenched at her sides. They were going to kill her._

"_You are a bunch of ignorant peasants," a young voice called from the doorway. The villagers turned in their surprise and Amaya caught a glimpse of golden hair and cream-colored robes before the crowd closed off her view._

"_Genjo Sanzo." Heads bowed. "These demons killed my brother and his family. We couldn't let them live here anymore. They must be punished."_

_The crowd parted as the young man made his way into the small hut the demon family lived in. Amaya, unsure of the significance of the young man followed the ways of the adults. She bowed her head, keeping her eyes on the floor. Except the floor was covered with blood: her parents' blood. Tear welled up in her eyes, clouding them. She screwed them shut, not wanting to look anymore._

_A soft hand touched her chin. Amaya flinched and pulled away._

"_I won't hurt you. Look at me."_

_She couldn't help but follow his instructions. She looked up and opened her eyes. She was met by the most beautiful pair of purple eyes she'd ever seen. His face was soft, delicate, but he looked very serious for someone only 3 or 4 years older than Amaya. He extended a hand toward her._

"_You're coming with me." It didn't sound like a suggestion._

"_But, Genjo Sanzo," the lead human protested. Purple eyes turned hard as they wrenched away from Amaya. The lead human stuttered but he got the words out._

"_Her parents killed my brother. Who's to say she didn't have a hand in it? We should kill her too." Amaya crept closer to the boy priest, clenching a handful of his robes in her small fists._

"_This girl is under my protection." He gripped her wrist protectively. "Come on."_

_None of the villagers utter another protest as Genjo Sanzo walked Amaya out of the hut. Once outside, he looked back for a moment before leading Amaya away._

"_Stupid idiots," he mumbled. "I'm sorry they did that to your parents. What's your name?"_

"_Amaya," Amaya replied softly. "Where are we going?"_

"_I'll take you some place safer. No body will hurt you as long as they know you're under my protection."_

_Amaya didn't answer. She clutched his hand as they walked down the dirt road._

"Over my dead body." The words stung. He wasn't supposed to die. She swore an oath to herself that it was the one life she would never take, no matter the price. She pulled against the bindings

"Then you will die." No! She said she wouldn't kill him. She wasn't going to kill Sanzo.

_"You will kill Genjo Sanzo and bring the Maten Scroll to me," the green-haired woman demanded._

"_No," Amaya replied, her head still bowed. But her voice was like ice. She would not back down from this one. She would not kill the man who saved her all those years ago._

"_I command it," the bitch on the throne yelled._

_Amaya raised her head, her ice blue eyes burning brightly with anger. "You do not command me. You wanted a trained assassin for hire. And this one job I will never take." She straightened and adjusted her formal kimono before spinning on her heels and walking out of the room._

"I will kill her."

_"I know a way to make her do it," a creepy voice called out from the shadows. Amaya ignored it, continuing out the door. But two large demons stood in her way. They had unarmed her at the entrance, but they hadn't taken every weapon. Amaya fingered the small dagger hidden up her sleeve. She had another tucked in the bow of the kimono and a third disguised as a set of hair chopsticks. She could take the two in front of her, but she wasn't familiar with the palace and didn't know if she could escape without getting caught._

"_Oh, and what is that?"_

"_We'll just erase her memories of Genjo Sanzo." The two demons grabbed her arms roughly. Amaya pulled the little dagger out of her sleeve sheath and sliced one across the chest with it._

_"Hold her!" the woman screamed._

"See if I care." That voice. It sounded like that bitch of a woman. That woman who had had her memory wiped clean and used Amaya as her own personal assassin. No, she would not kill Sanzo. She wouldn't be anyone's puppet.

"No!" she screamed, pushing against the restraints. Breaking free of them.

Suddenly, heat tore through her, lighting her on fire. She looked up, eyes catching amethyst orbs as they stared at her from behind the barrel of a smoking gun.

"Sanzo," she whispered. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and crashed to the ground. She felt cold. Slowly, the light faded, then sounds, until there was nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So I've rewritten this chapter about 4 times now. I'm still not 100% on it, but trust me, it's a lot better than when I started. Anywho, let me know what you think. Oh, and I think everyone is a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry, but I couldn't figure out another way to do it. Hope you enjoy. ~safarigirl

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 12**

Sanzo read his paper and sipped at his tea. Without looking away from the story he was reading, he rested his cup on a small table that sat before an open window. The wind danced through the opening, playing in his hair and caressing his skin. He was glad he had pulled the top of his robe down.

"Why do you think she did it?" Goku asked quietly.

"I'm sure she was being controlled by something," Hakkai answered. Sanzo looked over the edge of his paper. Gojyo was perched on the other window ledge, a cigarette hanging from his jaw, his shirt draped over his shoulders, his torso swathed in bandages. Hakkai stood next to Gojyo and looked out the window, the white bandages wrapped around his head matching the white dragon perched on his shoulder. Goku sat on the edge of one of the two beds, denim-clad legs pulled to his wrapped chest. His wrists were crossed in front of his knees, his arms squeezing his legs together. His chin rested on top of his legs and his golden eyes swept across the room. They caught with Sanzo's and he smiled.

"What do you think, Sanzo?"

Sanzo sighed as he put aside his paper. "Didn't you notice her eyes? She was possessed, just a puppet for some invisible master. Her eyes cleared at the last minute, so I assume she was struggling against it and that's why you aren't dead. She must have broken free."

"Assume?" Hakkai asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you're not certain."

"You know what they say about assuming?" Gojyo chipped in. Sanzo glared at him.

"Bite me," Sanzo replied as he went back to his paper. "Besides, the bullet took care of the possession."

"Why did you bring this up, anyway, monkey? You got a crush on her or something?" Sanzo glanced up as Gojyo teased. Goku's face turned bright red.

"I do not, cockroach. I was just wondering is all," he said back, his voice raising in volume.

"Look how red he turned," Gojyo continued. "You have a thing for that hot chick."

"I'm not some perverted water sprite like you, dumb ass," Goku yelled, jumping off the bed.

"At least I'm not some dumb ape." Gojyo yelled back. Sanzo closed his eyes. It was too bad Amaya hadn't killed the two assholes. He could finish this stupid road trip to India by himself.

"I'm not an ape," Goku yelled. Sanzo blindly reached for his smokes.

"Are too." He pulled one out and lit up.

"Am not." He took a long drag, allowing the nicotine to course through his veins for a moment.

"Are too." Yeah, they were still annoying.

"Shut up." He yelled, pulling his fan out and smacking both of the idiots upside the head.

"Sanzo," a voice from the second bed coughed out. Purple orbs rushed to the bed. Amaya's chest rose and fell under the layer of blankets covering her from chin to toes. Her eyes were still closed, but a faint smile lingered on her lips.

Hakkai moved to the bed. "So you're awake?" he asked as he checked the bandage over her shoulder.

"We didn't wake you, did we?' Goku asked as he moved closer to the girl, standing opposite of Hakkai. Gojyo took a spot next to Goku, leaving Sanzo at the foot of the bed.

"Of course you woke her with all your yelling," Gojyo answered.

"You were yelling, too," Goku shouted back. Sanzo grimaced.

"I was not," Gojyo yelled.

"Now you're both shouting," Hakkai pointed out. Neither man paid any attention.

"Don't call me a liar. I heard you."

"Then you heard wrong."

Sanzo took out his gun and pointed it at the two imbeciles. He cocked the hammer. The two leapt at each other, holding each other in fright. Two pairs of wide eyes looked back at him. If he was in a better mood, he might have smirked.

A low chuckle escaped from the girl on the bed in front of him. Sanzo glanced down. Clear blue eyes stared back at him, and for a second Sanzo forgot how to breathe. He tore his gaze away. It bothered him that she seemed to stare straight through his soul. It bothered him more that she smiled when she did it.

"You saved me."

The room was silent for a moment before Gojyo burst out laughing. "She must have hit her head again."

"Yeah, Amaya. Sanzo doesn't save anyone."

"Hey."

"He's the one who shot you, Amaya. You're lucky that he missed," Hakkai added

"Che, Sanzo grunted.

"No, I'm not talking about now. Ten years ago, you saved a little demon girl from being killed by some villagers. I was that girl. You saved me." Sanzo returned his gaze to the girl, studying her. Caramel hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. He searched his memory. Ten years ago he would have been 13 or 14, just made a Sanzo priest by his dieing master. There was a village where some idiotic villagers had killed two demons. There was a girl there with the bluest eyes.

"They killed your parents," he stated.

"You remembered?" Goku asked, sitting back down on the second bed.

"Yeah. I was maybe 9 or 10. We spent a few days together before he dropped me off at an orphanage, but I never forgot Genjo Sanzo."

"Someone adopted you?" Hakkai asked.

"My master. He found me there. Said I had 'potential' after he watched me fight back against the bully on the playground. I didn't know what he meant at the time, but I learned. He trained me in his trade."

"What trade would that be?" Gojyo asked, lighting up a cigarette as he did.

"Assassin," Sanzo stated matter-of-factly. Amaya nodded.

"What else do you remember?" Hakkai prompted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You mean about who sent me to kill you? A woman with green hair. A man with glasses. A castle. She contracted me to kill you, Sanzo, and when I refused the job, the man had two of their goons drag me away. I'm not sure what they did to me and I can't remember where the castle is." She yawned as she finished. Before Sanzo could say anything else, Hakkai butt in.

"I think we should let Amaya rest. She's been through a lot and isn't fully healed. Come on, Goku, Gojyo, let's leave her alone so she can sleep. Plus, we have some errands to run." He practically pushed them out the door in front of him. "Sanzo, you can stand watch, yes? Great. We'll be back shortly."

"Hey, why does Sanzo get to-" the rest of Gojyo's question was cut off by the closing door. Sanzo sighed. Good riddance. He turned his attention back to the girl on the bed. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. Sanzo sighed again before returning to his chair near the window, opening his paper and resuming his reading.

"You should have killed me," Amaya mumbled out, the sentence barely coherent in her sleepy state.

"I still can."

"I know. You're staying the night here?"

"Hakkai says we need to rest. It certainly wasn't my idea." The room was silent again and Sanzo believed Amaya fell back to sleep. He took a sip of his tea. It was cold. Sanzo frowned at it and seat the cup back on the small table. He lit up another cigarette instead.

"Thanks, Sanzo."

"Che." He glanced over at the bed. Amaya had turned over so she was facing him. He allowed himself the briefest of grins. "You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

**Night Rain**

**Chapter 13**

Amaya stretched her left arm over her head, rolling her shoulder as she did. She moved the joint back and forth for a moment and grimaced from the pain. The muscles were stiff from lack of movement. With her other hand, she fingered the bandage that covered the bullet hole. She knew her arm would never have its former range of motion. She'd have to retrain to accommodate for the handicap. She lowered her arm to her side, wincing slightly as she did.

She dug her hand into a jean pocket, fingers curling around a fresh pack of smokes. She pulled it out, shook one out and stuck it in her mouth. She patted her pockets down, searching for a lighter. A flame appeared before her. Amaya smiled around the cigarette before leaning forward and lighting the tip. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the nicotine.

"Thanks," she said as she looked up. Gojyo smiled down at her.

"Any time, babe."

"Guess I need to pick up one of those." She exhaled slowly, the smoke traveling in wisps toward the bright blue sky. Gojyo tossed her the disposable lighter. She caught it with her good arm.

"Keep it."

"Yeah?"

The half-demon leaned forward. He snaked his arm around her shoulder, being careful of her injury, taking her into his confidence. He bent low. "It's Sanzo's," he whispered in her ear.

"He's gonna kill you when he finds out."

"Then let's hope he doesn't find out

"Who doesn't find out about what?" Goku asked as he came bouncing out of the inn, Sanzo following at a slower pace.

"We're leaving," the priest announced, his hard gaze passing out each of the three other men in turn. He stopped at Amaya.

"So what will you do now, Amaya?" Hakkai asked. Amaya turned to the demon, the smile falling from her lips. She took a long drag of her cigarette.

"I still can't remember everything. I don't know where that castle is. If I did, that bitch would be dead inside the week," she spit out, venom in her voice. "I would do that job for free." Goku and Gojyo were wide-eyed when she looked up. Hakkai had one eyebrow raised. Sanzo just looked at her, seemingly bored. Amaya cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I have things that need to be attended to. I've been away for too long. My reputation might be slipping, and I can't have that."

"Will we ever see you again?" Goku piped up, his golden eyes huge.

Hakkai let out a slightly nervous chuckle. "I don't mean this the wrong way, Amaya, but I hope we don't see you again."

Amaya just smiled. She flicked the cherry of her cigarette to the ground, grinding it out with the tip of her boot. She was about to throw the roach after it, but one look from Hakkai made her pocket it. "You might see me around. My work takes me to many places. But I made a promise, even if only to myself. I won't take a contract for you four."

"You could come with us," Gojyo suggested. "You're a good fighter, and we could someone as pretty as you traveling with us. That way I don't have to look at these ugly mugs the whole way there. Ow!"

Sanzo smacked him upside the back of his head with his fan. He glared at the redhead before turning violet eyes toward Amaya, daring her to say yes. Amaya returned his stare.

"I can't," she answered Gojyo, still staring at Sanzo.

"We should be going," Hakkai interrupted. He hugged the demon assassin lightly. "Take care."

"You too."

She hugged by Gojyo and Goku in turn, each wishing her well. Goku crushed her a little too hard, causing Amaya to yelp in pain. The teen blushed, offered a quick apology, and rushed to where Hakkai and Gojyo waited with the jeep. Amaya turned her attention to Sanzo. He was patting his robes for a lighter. Amaya smiled and produced the one Gojyo gave her, lighting his cigarette and another for herself. She tucked the lighter back into a jean pocket.

"Was that mine?" Sanzo asked, eyeing it as it disappeared into the fabric.

"Gojyo gave it to me," Amaya replied truthfully.

"That bastard. I should kill him."

They stood a moment in silence, each smoking a cigarette. Amaya wasn't sure what to say.

"At least I won't have to give you any more cigarettes," Sanzo finally broke the silence. Amaya laughed.

"You could have left me."

"Hakkai wouldn't let me."

"You could have killed me."

"Next time I will."

"Sanzo…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome and whatever." He turned to leave, but paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't get yourself killed. I didn't go through all the trouble of saving your sorry ass for you to go and die."

Amaya smiled. "You too." She stood in front of the inn, watching as the priest took his spot next to Hakkai. She watched as they drove away, Goku waving an enthusiastic goodbye. Amaya waved back before dropping her hands into her pockets. She watched until she couldn't see the jeep anymore. After taking one last long drag from her smoke, she turned and began walking in the opposite direction. She stopped at the edge of town and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Go kill that bitch for me, guys. I'll watch your back from here."

The End

AN: Thanks to everyone who read. Double thanks and cookies to everyone who reviewed. Hope you guys enjoyed reading because I certainly enjoyed writing. ~safarigirl


End file.
